The true history
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: La rata engañó al gato, pero ¿por qué? La vida es facil si sabes decir 'te quiero' y pedir perdón. YAOI Kyo x Yuki


**Hola! Hoy he estado repasandome los mangas de furuba y me he decidido a hacer este ff que llevaba tiempo pensando. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Yuki x Kyo, pero no sabía por donde empezar, xDEsta tarde,por fin he decidido escribir lo y así me haquedado. No se como os paecerá,yo estoy bastante satisfecha de como me ha quedado -Bueno,espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún review. -Gracias por leer.**

**The true history**

_''Hace mucho tiempo, Dios les dijo a los animales:_

_-Estáis todos invitados al festín que voy a festejar mañana. Sobre todo, no lleguéis tarde._

_Cuando el travieso ratón se enteró de aquello, le contó una mentira a su vecino el gato. Le dijo que le festín era otro día. Al día siguiente, el ratón se subió a lomos del buey y al llegar al lugar donde se celebraba el festín, se bajó ágilmente._

_Detrás de él fueron entrando el buey, el tigre…_

_Y la diversión del festín se prolongó hasta la mañana siguiente. Todos estuvieron allí menos el gato engañado…''_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Déjame pasar, gato estúpido!- gritó Yuki cabreado tras la puerta del baño.

-¡Es mi turno, así que, aguántate, rata de cloaca!- exclamaron desde dentro del baño

-Dejad de pelear, chicos- los apaciguó Tohru- El desayuno ya esta listo, Shoma-kun, así que, si quieres puedes desayunar y después ducharte- le sugirió la chica

-Bien… Así me comeré todo lo que haya para que el baka neko tenga que decidir entre los ajetes o ir ayunando a clase el día de la carrera- la puerta del baño se abrió y Kyo salió corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar primero a desayunar. Yuki sonrió. Era tan predecible…

Mientras tanto, Tohru leía un libro bastante concentrada al parecer.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kyo aún terminando de desyunar

-¿Emh¡Un libro!- exclamó ella entusiasta

-u.u Eso ya lo veo. Quiero decir que de qué trata- le explicó pacientemente, cosa bastante rara en él.

-Son leyendas Asiáticas. Estaba repasando la del Junishi- reconoció ella.

-Bah¿quién no se sabe la historia como para no aprendérsela? La puñetera rata engañó al gato para joderle la existencia y todos los animales fueron reconocidos por Dios menos el gato. Fin de la historia.

-Bueno, pero aquí cuenta una versión que me gusta mucho n.n- reconoció ella- me lo regaló por mi cumple Hana porque sabe que siempre me han gustado estas cosas y cuenta la historia del gato y la rata n-n- Kyo se encogió de hombros.

-Es una perdida de tiempo, pero haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy ya. Dile al asqueroso nezumi que ya puede ir preparándose porque le voy a machacar- y así, se puso los zapatos y salió e casa.

-Pues a mi sigue pareciéndome muy bonita nn- opinó Tohru.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era de noche y Tohru se había dormido hacía un rato. Por alguna razón, estaba soñando con su libro.

_En su sueño, brillaba el sol mientras que los animales del zodiaco convivían en paz. El tigre y la cabra jugaban al pilla pilla mientras que el perro, la serpiente y el dragón hablaban animadamente bajo un árbol. Tohru buscó a los protagonistas de su sueño._

_El gato y la rata reían juntos._

_-Me gustas mucho, neko- dijo la ratita_

_-Lo siento, nezumi, pero a mi me gusta el buey. Podemos ser amigos- sugirió el gato mientras la ratita bajaba la cabeza afligida_

_-¿Qué tiene el buey que no tenga yo?- preguntó muy airada_

_-No puedo controlar lo que siente mi corazón. Yo te quiero mucho, pero...- la ratita no lo dejó hablar más._

_-No pasa nada- aseguró entristecida_

_-Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recoger fresas. Si hay alguna novedad, avísame cuando vuelva- se despidió de la rata._

_-¿Dónde va el gato?- preguntó el buey- Acaban de decirme que Dios nos ha enviado un mensaje y que el gallo va transmitírnoslo en la plaza._

_-Yo le diré lo que sea- aseguró la ratita_

_-Esta mañana, Dios me ha dicho que mañana va a celebrar una fiesta a la que todos estamos invitados. Solo quiere que no lleguemos tarde- les contó el gallo_

_-¡Que bien!- exclamó el buey- ¡En la fiesta el gato y yo podremos bailar juntos!- y la rata, dolida, no dijo nada al respecto._

_Unas horas después, el gato volvió y le preguntó la rata por las nuevas._

_-¡Oh, si¡El gallo dijo que Dios va a celebrar una fiesta pasado mañana y que sobretodo no lleguemos tarde!- le mintió la rata rencorosamente. Si el gato no iba con ella a la fiesta, tampoco iría a bailar con el buey._

_-¡Oh, que bien! Seguro que el buey y yo podremos bailar una bonita canción!- exclamó le gato- Muchas gracias tu ayuda, eres mi mejor amiga, ratita._

_Y así, al día siguiente, la rata le contó al buey que el gato era muy puntual y que quería llegar el primero, así que, para que bailaran juntos, tendrían que llegar cuanto antes. El buey, sonrió y le dijo que con esas patitas tan cortas, no podría llegar a tiempo y que como sabía que era una buena amiga el gato, la llevaría encima para que pudiera entrar a la fiesta y pasarlo bien._

_El buey engañado y la rata llegaron los primeros y el buey no paró de buscar en toda la noche al gato para salir a bailar, pero como no lo encontró, decidió que bailaría con el caballo que estaba solitario en un rincón junto con el perro._

_Mientras tanto, el pobre gato se durmió pensado que al día siguiente bailaría con el buey…Aunque, también pensó en que también podría bailar con la ratita. Ella siempre era muy amable y le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. De alguna forma también le gustaba. Se dio cuenta, de que estaba enamorado de ella._

_Cuando a la mañana siguiente, fue corriendo a pedirle disculpas a la ratita y decirle que la quería, se encontró con el conejo, que le contó del engaño y el gato, herido, se volvió a casa y decidió odiar a la rata para siempre. Ese odio, hizo que se creara otra alma denro de él, un espíritu vengativo que solo podría ser libe al perdonar a su amor._

Tohru se despertó sobresaltada. La historia era tan bonita que hasta soñaba con ella.

Si le gustaba tanto, era porque el neko y el nezumi eran amigos en ella. Pero no le gustaba el final. Pensaba que el gato debía disculpar a la rata por ese acto celoso y la rata debía disculparlo por haberlo rechazado. ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada si las cosas podían ser tan fáciles como decir ''perdón'' o ''te quiero''? Tohru nunca lo entendería.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Maldito insomnio! Seguro que la rata tiene la culpa, Debe haberme echado cafeína en la comida o algo y ahora no puedo dormir…¬¬ mañana se va a enterar de lo que es bueno…- refunfuñaba Kyo en el salón de la casa de Shigure, cuando se tropezó con un libro.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada¡Un día perderá la cabeza¿No era el libro ese que tanto le gustaba? ¬¬ Seguro que es un tontería…- volvió a gruñir abriendo el libro por la pagina marcada y empezando a leer la historia del gato y la rata.

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Yuki….**

-¡Baka neko! Seguro que me ha echado algo en la comida para que no pueda dormir…¬¬ mañana se va a comer todos los ajos tiernos de la casa- gruñó Yuki levantándose para ir a por un vaso de leche. Cual que su sorpresa al encontrarse al neko leyendo.

-No sabía que los gatos estúpidos como tú supiera leer- dijo Yuki

-Ni yo que las ratas idiotas y con cara de niña como tú se dedicaran a espiar- refunfuñó Kyo cerrando el libro

-¿Y qué leías si se puede saber?- preguntó Yuki

-Es un libro de Tohru. No se como puede leer estas tonterías. ¡La rata y el gato enamorados¿Y qué más¿Akito y Shigure! xD- exclamó sarcásticamente haciendo que Yuki se sonrojara

-¿Qué tipo de libros lee Tohru?- se preguntó más para él que para Kyo

-Pues unos llenos de pamplinas- aseguró Kyo

-Tú todo lo solucionas así. Si, porque yo lo digo. No, porque es que no. ¿Es que no tienes cerebro¿No puedes pensar objetivamente?- murmuró Yuki calmado

-¿Y tú no puede dejar de parecer calmado incluso si estas enfadado¿Es que no tienes sentimientos!- Yuki lo miró con un odio que no sentía.

-Tú nunca lo entenderás, gato estúpido- zanjó el apresurándose hacia la cocina

-Tú no eres el único con el que Akito hace lo que quiere; no eres el único que sufre, deja de hacerte el mártir- gritó furioso Kyo

-Aquí el único que va de víctima eres tú: todo es culpa de la rata; la rata mintió al gato; la rata bla, bla, bla…¡Date cuenta de que eres tú, no yo el problema!- dijo Yuki alzando la voz

-Yo solo espero a que me pidas perdón por ser tan rastrero. La rata se aprovechó del gato y yo pago por ello- murmuró Kyo

-Pues perdona. Yo no soy el ratón que se rió de la rata. Ni yo el ratón que se subió encima del buey- explicó el otro con sinceridad.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú sigues burlándote de mi a cada minuto que pasa, tratándome como si fuera estúpido- terció el gato

-¡Yo no hago eso!- aseguró Yuki

-Gato estúpido, baka neko…¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-Solo intento defenderme de tus interminables estupideces- explicó Yuki

-¿Ves? Estúpido, idiota… Se que me odias tanto como yo a ti. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces y me dejas en paz?- gritó Kyo exasperado

-Porque no te odio, baka neko. Te quiero- y de nuevo, se apresuró a ir a la cocina antes de que el gato tuviera otra de sus rabietas. Pero Kyo no se movió del sitio. ¿Había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho? Debía ser un sueño.

-Nezumi…- lo llamó con voz apagada. La rata no respondió- Yo… no te odio…- susurró arrepentido

-Es un alivio- dijo la voz de Yuki sarcásticamente

-¡Deja de ponérmelo difícil! Tienes razón. Yo no soy el gato al que traicionó la rata ni tú la rata que se burló del gato. Siento haberte tratad así todos estos años…Yo…- no sabía como seguir con aquello

-No tienes porque corresponderlo. Ya sabía que no lo harías. Lo único que te pido es que no lo menciones más. Solo olvídalo - Yuki entró en el salón

-Pero no puedo olvidarlo…Yuki yo…- intentó expresarse

-¿Tú…?- le instó a seguir

-También…- prosiguió Kyo con los ojos cerrados. Yuki lo miró sorprendido.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…- murmuró el nezumi. Kyo se levantó y se acercó al sorprendido Yuki.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir…- murmuró Kyo azorado. Yuki se puso del color del tomate.

-Kyo…-pero no pudo articular nada más. Unos labios ya habían callado los suyos.

Tohru los miró desde las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. Después de todo, el cuento terminaba bien.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo. Como ya he dicho, creo que ha quedado bien. Aunque prefiero no reelerlo, seguro que le encuentro fallos por todos partes...u.u Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algún review. Solo dadle a Go y seré feliz por semanas..xD**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
